Lucy white hair angel
by ExpressLover22
Summary: Lucy loves Lisanna so much that she willing to take them on a mission that might change their lives forever. {Short Hiatus}
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I started focusing on writing LULI stories since I really love Lucy and Lisanna together as friends that form to lovers because they would look really cute together if you think about it.**

 **Oh yea Lucy will kind of be OC, for since I think Lucy really has a dominate side we all saw Edolas right. ;)**

 **So tell me what you think about the story, for I love to see everyone reviews.**

Lucy Heartfilia was the happiest girl in the world, not because she happens to be part of the most awesome guild in Fiore or because she had finally master all her Star Dress forms. No she was happy because she finally gets to go on a mission together with her friend or should say lover Lisanna Strauss after all the stress from the Grand Magic Games. Lucy never telling anyone she was gay kind of made her feel lonely thinking everyone in the guild was straight and that she would never find the right woman made her almost give up hope until she met Lisanna Strauss. Lisanna having returned from Edolas started hanging around Lucy a lot never really caring about everyone else only wanting to be around Lucy.

One day on a mission by themselves Lisanna had told Lucy she knew her secret, catching the blonde off guard. Lucy scared that her secret had been exposed was a surprise when Lisanna had French kissed her, making Lucy kiss her back both making love in the forest with only the birds and sky watching their bodies intertwine. Since that day Lucy and Lisanna have kept their relationship a secret going on mission together to make money and love at the same time without any interruptions. Everything was great until the Grand Magic Games, where Lucy had to focus on training, so she couldn't hang with Lisanna for a while which upset her girlfriend dearly until now. That where are story leads us today with the happy couple out about on a mission just for the two of them.

"Lucy how much farther before we reach the Town." Lisanna whine clinging to her busty girlfriend.

"We only have a few more miles, I saw a sign that said there was hotel only a few blocks from where we are. So let spend the night there and start fresh in the morning ok." Lucy replied knowing her lover was tired and exhausted from the walk.

"I just don't want this mission to get in the way of us spending time together." Lisanna said pushing her breasts onto Lucy arms, making the blonde blush.

"It won't get in the way besides it fun, we actually get to spend time together now, since after the games." Lucy replied

"I know, it just I was so upset when you got hurt and then the whole dragon situation I was thinking you may had wanted to rest." Lisanna giving a worried look.

"Don't worry Lis, I'm fine. So you don't have to worry, your so cute when you're worried about me." Lucy said rubbing her hand through Lisanna hair.

After walking a few more blocks, they finally arrived at the hotel, going to the front desk to receive their key, both mages walked up stairs with Lucy pulling Lisanna close to her side to feel her warmth. Both making to the room, Lucy opening it up walks inside with Lisanna behind both flopping down on the queen size bed with a relaxing sigh coming from their mouths. Feeling tired and exhausted Lisanna falls asleep next to Lucy while the blonde looks over the job request that she picked for them, feeling kind of worried about the whole thing since she really didn't tell Lisanna the job at all just wanting to surprise her when they get there.

After a few hours of sleep Lisanna wakes up to see that Lucy is nowhere to be found hearing splashing outside, picking herself up she walks to the doors to slide them back finding a hot spring out there with the beautiful blonde moving around in it trying to get comfortable. Lisanna seeing Lucy bare chest above the water bring a blush to her cheeks, making her want to get in with her lover. Lucy having her back towards the door doesn't hear Lisanna getting into the springs until she feels small arms circling around her waist making her jump a little to turn around and see Lisanna holding her.

"Hey when did you get up?" Lucy ask circling her arms around Lisanna back.

"Just a minute ago, I was trying to look for you until I heard you splashing out here." Lisanna replied.

"Yea the front desk clerk told me that all the rooms had hot springs, so I decided to indulge myself in getting some relaxation." Lucy said.

Lisanna feeling herself getting turned on from being so close to Lucy body in the hot springs nuzzle her face in-between Lucy breasts to take in all her scent. Lucy seeing Lisanna actions moves back to put her fingers under Lisanna chin to raise her head up so their faces would be only inches away. Lucy seeing the lust dwell in Lisanna eyes pulls the girl into a chaste kiss that turns passionate in mere seconds. Lucy bring her hand up to grope Lisanna breasts bring a gasp from her lover mouth which gives the blond an opportunity to push her tongue inside her mouth.

Lisanna feeling her legs going numb, moans from the sensual fondness Lucy giving her breasts making her pull the blonde closer to deepen the kiss even farther. Lucy loving Lisanna moans lets her lover lips go to leans down taking one of the white hair mage breasts inside her mouth sucking and swirling her tongue around the hard nub. Lucy opening her mouth more to let Lisanna arch her back farther so Lucy can have the whole tit inside her mouth, sneaking a hand down in-between her legs, Lucy starts rubbing Lisanna slit feeling her juice drip on her fingers.

"Lisanna your so beautiful when your wet like this."

"It only because you make me wet Lucy ~ha ~I'm only wet for you."

Leaning back up to French kiss Lisanna again, Lucy slide a finger inside her lover hole thrusting in and out, making the Take-Over mage whimper with shear desire. Lucy leaves Lisanna mouth, trailing kiss down her jaw all the way to her neck to suck on her pulse point.

"L-Lucy more, give me more." Lisanna moans.

"So fucking pretty!" Lucy replies pushing another finger inside Lisanna this time thrusting with more force curling her finger trying to find Lisanna g-spot. Lucy sucks Lisanna neck leaving as many hickeys as she wanted, loving how they looked on Lisanna every time they wake up. Lisanna feeling her insides burning with such passion can feel her release near.

"Lucy I can't hold it anymore." Lisanna moans getting louder pleading with her girlfriend to finish.

"It alright Lis, let it out I want to hear your beautiful moans." Lucy says feeling Lisanna walls clench around her fingers telling her she close.

Wanting to have all of it, Lucy rubs her thumb in circles over Lisanna clit while thrusting faster inside her wanting all of Lisanna to herself. Lisanna feeling her walls getting tighter screams her release, squirting all her juices onto Lucy hand and into the hot spring. Lucy seeing Lisanna juices brings her hands up to her mouth and starts sucking and licking her sweet nectar up causing a blush to bloom on the white hair mage cheeks.

"Wow Lis, you taste even better than before."

"Lucy don't taste that it's embarrassing." Lisanna blushing to the blonde action is caught off guard from a sneak attack kiss from the celestial mage that makes the red on her cheek darker almost to the shade of Erza hair.

"I can't help it Lisanna, I didn't hang out with you at all during my training. I just miss you so much." Lucy say pulling the girl into a lover embrace feeling the warmth of her soft body being near hers.

"Lucy I hope you're not tired yet." Lisanna seductively purring into Lucy ears rubbing her hands up the blonde waist, bringing a smile onto Lucy face.

"I'm never tired when it comes to you Lisanna." Lucy said taking Lisanna hand to get out of the hot springs and go back to the room.

Once inside Lucy gently pushes Lisanna onto the bed, jumping on herself hovering over the smaller girl, the celestial mage starts kissing her lover again this time with a little more force rubbing her hands up and down the white hair girl sides. Lisanna moaning into the kiss wraps her arms around Lucy neck to deepen the kiss wanting to taste all of those strawberry lips, while also wrapping her legs around the blond waist grinding her core into Lucy.

Groaning from the feeling Lucy releases Lisanna lips and starts kissing under her chin again leading a trail with her tongue down to the crease of her lover cleavage. Sucking some of the pale snow white skin to leave a red mark, Lucy eyes darken a little when she comes face to face again with Lisanna breast just seeing how the milky marshmallows looks so delicious with pretty pink perky erect nipples just poking out from the cold air in the room.

"Lisanna your breasts look so plump I just want to kiss them all over." Lucy voice dropping in a husky tone.

"Then what are you waiting for Lucy. There all yours." Lisanna replied arching her back a little so her breast was in full bare view for her lover eyes.

Smiling at her lover request, the blonde happily obliges by leaning down and giving a long sensual lick to her left breast pink nub, rotating her tongue in circles around the areola, while gently massaging her right breast in her hands. Lisanna moans loving her Lucy gentle fondness on her breast, since they are her most sensitive spot, starts rotating her hips closer towards Lucy core bringing a moan from the blonde. Lucy moans vibrate onto Lisanna breast which bring another whimper from her mouth to blissful feeling.

"Ah~ Lucy more, play with my breasts more."

"Lisanna I love you breasts, there so soft and squishy. I just want all of you Lis."

After giving a few more sucks and lick to her left tit, Lucy proceeds to give the right the same pleasure as it twin. Lisanna knowing that her breasts aren't that big as Lucy, loves how her girlfriend tells her how her fun bags don't compare to anyone else. Lisanna feels so loved and cared for when Lucy whisper sweet compliments into her ear after their love making telling her how she's her one and only. Lucy slowly releasing the right with a sloppy pop noise, leans back up to giving a sweet passionate kiss to Lisanna cherry flavor lips, combining both strawberry and cherry to make a sweet aroma mix with both their lavender and honey scent.

"Mmm~ Lucy, I love you."

"AH~ I love you too Lisanna."

Breaking from the kiss Lucy kisses Lisanna stomach leading another trail with her tongue down her girlfriend tone smooth belly, stopping at her naval to swirl her tongue inside, making Lisanna giggle from the ticklish feeling. Lucy pushes herself down coming face to face with lover womanhood, kissing both Lisanna thighs and her guild mark. Lisanna face becoming flush from seeing Lucy kiss and lick her thighs, making whimper noise escape from the Animal Soul mage lips, wanting her girlfriend to take her already.

"Ah~ Lucy I can't wait any long, please eat me." Lisanna pleads looking down at the blonde who was near inches from the white hair angel core.

Not saying anything Lucy looked up into her lovers' eyes giving her an almost primal look, telling Lisanna to relax for what's about to come. Lisanna looking a little nervous, just lays back and nods to Lucy to proceed with her actions. Lucy inwardly smirking leans down sticking her tongue out and gives a long lavish sensual lick to Lisanna slit, making the girl above jump a little too were Lucy holds a tight grip on her hips to keep her from moving while she gives vigorous licks up and down her slit bringing sweet sensual sounds out from the white hair girl mouth.

"Mmmm~ Lisanna you taste so good; I love your pussy so much."

"L-Lucy ~ AH~ Yes, yes right there."

Taking her middle and index finger to spread her girlfriend lips so she can see all of her, Lucy attach her lips to the sweet bundle of joy that is her clit. Sucking forcefully moaning to the sweetness of Lisanna taste, Lucy takes one of hands off her lover hips and leans up to grab her right breast groping it hard while simultaneously assaulting her clit.

'Oh god! Lucy don't stop, please don't stop." Lisanna pleading with her love and joy Lucy to take all of her.

Spreading her outer lips farther, the celestial mage unattached her lips from Lisanna clits, and sticks her tongue into her angel hole, wiggling her appendage inside wanting to taste the sweet taste that is Lisanna. Lucy laughs a littlefeeling the white hair mage legs tighten around the her head from her assault on her lover womanhood. Lisanna moans getting louder feeling Lucy tongue squirming inside her core, while her hand pinches her erect nub.

Lucy putting her hand back onto Lisanna hip, sit up on her knees bringing Lisanna waist up so only her upper half was still laying on the bed, while Lucy take all of her. Lisanna wanting that erotica kind of feeling take her fingers and start pulling both her nipples, while Lucy tastes her. Lisanna feeling her stomach clenching again warning her of her second orgasm coming, this time a little more intense than the one from the hot spring.

"Ah~ L-Lucy I'm close."

"Let it out Lis, I want your juice."

"LUCY ~AHH!" Lisanna screams her orgasm releasing a wave of juices that squirts right onto Lucy tongue, which she quickly laps up not wanting to waist one single drop from her so called "Fountain of Youth." Lucy licking the last few drops of her lover essence purring to delectable taste.

"Mm~ Yummy, Itadakimasu." Lucy purred seductively to her lover.

"Lucy that was incredible." Lisanna said with eyes half-lidded and panting from the intense orgasm she released.

"Now for the best part." Lucy smirking a mischievous grin brings her legs in-between Lisanna intertwining both of them together.

Lisanna smiling to the mind blowing bliss she about to feel, pulls herself up so both her and Lucy breasts can be touching. Only a mere inch from each other, both stick their tongues out swirling the sloppy appendages around each other bringing them into a lustful sloppy kiss. Kissing each other hard and forceful, Lucy start rubbing her core onto Lisanna core making both girls moan from the sexual feeling of their love making.

Lisanna moans louder starts repeating the same action as Lucy and grinds back harder making her lover whimper from the intense tribbing they are giving to each other. Both grinding as hard as they can, while their breasts rub against each other both feeling their erect nipples push at each other.

"Lucy ~AH~ I love you, I love you." Lisanna repeats wanting to show Lucy her happiness with her.

"Lisanna ~Nhg~ I love you too. I so happy your mine." Lucy replies sticking her tongue down Lisanna throat as far as her lover can take it.

Both girls feeling their stomachs tightening feel the wonderful release that about to explode from the intertwine bodies, hug each other tight without releasing their hot make out, rubbing faster and harder against each other. Within mere second both girls release each other's mouth screaming their names from the erotic orgasm that wets both their legs and cores. Lisanna tired from already having three orgasm in one night fall on her back with Lucy falling right behind her, well on top of her.

"That was the best sex ever we've had." Lucy says giving her lover another chaste kiss, before rolling to her side, to get under the covers.

"Yeah, that was so great, let do it again soon ok." Lisanna replied following in behind Lucy under the cover, to cuddle with the blonde.

"Sure thing, but lets' first finish with this mission so we can get back home safe and sound."

Lisanna just nods her head wrapping her arms around Lucy side wanting to be as close to her as possible. Lucy smiling pulls her angel close to her propping her chin onto her head, so she can take in the sweet Lavender scent that Lisanna sports so well. Hearing soft breathing and little snores lets Lucy know that Lisanna has drifted off into dream land, still worried about the mission she didn't her about Lucy just sighs before letting sleep consume as well. Just praying that tomorrow go as plan when they get to the destination site and no trouble come their way.

 **So I hope you enjoyed it, please send my reviews**

 **Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I decided to re-edit since I noticed a lot of grammar mistake, so I hope this better is better than the first. Also there still will be some drama and action that unfolds, but I will get into that later on in the story, right now it just focus on Lucy and Lisanna passionate relationship right now.**

 **How you enjoy!**

Most people in the morning would groan or be irritable with the sun rising up and hitting them on their face from the curtains that could never conceal one scent of sunlight that seems to find itself through any room. The only difference was that when the sunlight from the blazing sun shine through the room of Fairy Tail mages Lucy and Lisanna it did not disturb them at all, both women love the feeling of the eternal warmth touching their skin after a blissful night of passionate love making that the sunrays that burns into their skin intensifies the feeling of just wanting to touch each other more and satisfy the raw primal lust that dwells from their bodies heat.

The love that Lucy had for Lisanna could never compare to any other love she has felt in a long time since her mother died, but Lisanna being the angel she is made Lucy feel whole. Waking from her slumber the blonde woke up to stretch her aching arms and legs to get ready for todays' mission. Lucy getting out of bed turned to her side to see Lisanna still asleep. Lucy smiling to herself seeing how peaceful Lisanna looked when she sleeps, actually looking like an angel from heaven sent to make Lucy complete.

" _Lisanna you're so beautiful and lovely. I never been so happy in my life to know that I have you as my one and only."_ Lucy thought.

Even though she didn't want to ruin her great view of her angel resting, she knew she had to wake Lisanna so they could get on with the mission they haven't started yet since they took a little detour to rest and revive their strengths. Leaning over kissing her forehead, Lucy whispered in Lisanna ear to wake her up.

"Lisanna sweetheart, wake up we need to meet our client today." Lucy whispered in her lover ear, but not without kissing her cheeks.

Hearing a soft voice speaking to her, Lisanna stirs in her sleep, waking up to the view of her beautiful girlfriend giving her a soft smile.

"Mm…morning." Lisanna said.

"Good morning to you to beautiful. We need to get ready for our meeting with the client for the mission." Lucy replied leaning down to give the white hair girl a quick kiss before getting ready.

Once both girls had clean themselves up and had eaten they headed on their way to meet the client. After a few hours both girls arrived to town, looking for the house the client lived in. Asking around for the address of the house both girls finally got some information on their client whereabouts. When they arrived Lucy knocked on the door, standing back slightly, the door opens up to were a young woman with an exotic tan skin completion and hair black as night looking back at them.

"Hello can I help you?" the woman said.

"Hi I'm Lucy and this right here is Lisanna. We are from Fairy Tail, we are here for the secret request you ask for." Lucy replied.

"Oh Yes! The woman clapped her hands together. " Thank you so much for coming. Come in please we don't have much timey ." The woman ushering the female mages him quickly.

When they walked in both mages sat down on the couch while the woman went to fetch some tea for the wizards. When she returned handing the teas to both girls, she sat down and started explaining her reason for the help she needs.

"So I guess you are wondering why I need certain Fairy Tail mages help in this request?" The woman said looking directly into both of the young wizards' eyes.

"Yes, but before I say anything else. I chose this mission since it reflected not just me but my partner as well." Lucy replied to the woman turning to give Lisanna an almost apologetic look, making the white hair wizard give a confuse look.

"Well yes I figure much as why you where here. You see there is this town that on the other side of this huge forest just miles away from here and I traveled there every time my parents were either asleep or at work. You see my father is the mayor and pastor of this town and he is very strict and religious on the faith the town is so focus on that he hates any other thing or person that defies his laws." The girl said fumbling with her hands looking almost afraid to continue speaking.

"Please don't be nervous, continue what you were saying." Lucy told the girl in a calm voice.

"Well this town is called Erotica Les and is actually a town full of…pretty weird and funny if you think about, but lesbian cowgirls that do the unspeakable things that I have ever experience." The woman faces dashing a hint of pink on both cheeks.

"Wait! Hold on, your telling me there is a town were…forget the cowgirl stuff, but freely exposed lesbians." Lisanna said looking equally shocked as her blonde lover.

"Yes! And I myself am a lesbian, and I went there every night to be with my lover a beautiful bandit named Lilly. She is everything to me as I am to her."

The girl quickly closed her mouth, tightening her hands into fists when she was about to say something, catching both wizards' attention. The girl calming down unclenched her fist and proceeded to finish her story.

"I had been visiting that place for almost 2 years now, and 5 months ago when I went to visit Lilly she told me that she wanted me to married her and live in the town. To start are own family away from strict laws, and people who don't appreciate them but that never happen not until I came home one night. My father and mother had found out, and my father literally beat me within an inch of my life, I was so scared of what would happen that I haven't left the house since then. Both my parents, even my beloved mother shun me and beat me every time they think I'm going to see Lilly, they even speak harsh words about me at church so everyone looks at me like I'm a sinner and embarrassment to this town." The girl crying her eyes out while tightly holding knees.

Lisanna and Lucy having tears form in their eyes look at the crying girl, both walking over to hug and calm her down. Releasing the girl from the hug Lisanna stands up and tells the girl about her and Lucy.

"I know that must be hard for you to do, but I can understand were you're coming from. You see my partner Lucy and I are actually lovers, we been together for year now. We never have told anyone at our guild about us being lesbians since we know some of them would not accept, but the people close would. But we still just felt it was better to keep a secret so that our private life wouldn't be everyone else business." Lisanna said.

The girl wiping her tears and smiling was relieved to find people who understand her so well. Standing to face the wizards the girl checks the clock on the wall fast to see that it is noon. The girl widening her eyes rushes both women to the back door really quickly, catching them off guard for a moment.

"Hey why are pushing us out so fast, I thought you need our help?" Lucy blurted out.

"I do need your help, but my father will be home any minute so I need to make this fast. Listen Lilly is part of dangerous gang call Crimson Daisies, I need you to deliver this message to her from me, and also here is a note explaining my request I need you both to fulfill, you maybe could do it on your own, but you will need Lilly and her gangs help." The girl said closing the door really quick, when she heard someone calling her name.

Seeing the door slam in their faces, just left both women a little stun by the young girls' action, but nevertheless they had a mission they need to fill out, so they grabbed their items the girl accidently threw on the ground and started walking towards the town. Halfway through the trail Lucy looks back to see that Lisanna has stop walking, walking back to see what wrong, the blonde grab the girl shoulder causing her to look up.

"What wrong Lisanna?" Lucy asked her lover.

"It just…Lucy how could her own parents do that to her, their own daughter, their flesh and blood. I hate that we have to leave her there with those animals. Why can't they accept some people are different?" Lisanna said with tears forming in her eyes.

Lucy seeing Lisanna distraught pulled her into a quick hug trying to calm her down, feeling how she had relaxed, Lucy leaned back to pull Lisanna into a chaste kiss wrapping her arms around the smaller girl waist to pull her closer to her body. Lisanna moaning into the kiss, wraps her arms around Lucy waist as well, leaning up on her tip toes a little to deepen the kiss. Pulling back from the kiss, Lucy leans downs and starts leaving butterfly kisses on Lisanna neck while slightly kneading her backside. Lisanna moaning to Lucy touches could feel her womanhood throbbing from the blonde actions. The Animal Soul mage knowing her body was craving Lucy touch now, made her stop the blonde activites leaving Lucy with a confuse look.

"Lis what wrong?" Lucy questioned to her girlfriend, only using whatever method she could to distract her girlfriend mind from their client problems.

"Lucy I need you, but not in the open like this. Someone could see us." Lisanna replied with lust fogging up her mind.

Lucy seeing lust in her eyes, grab the Animal Soul maiden hand leading her deeper into the forest, noticing a cave near a small stream. The blonde checking it out to see that there were no animals or people around quickly drag her lover deep inside to indulge their time with each other. Once inside the cave Lucy grabbed Lisanna and kissed her again with more force shoving her tongue inside to slide with her lover. Lisanna moaning from the rough kiss, feels her girlfriend rubbing two fingers under her skirt, making the girl whimper in the kiss.

"No panties, how naughty of you Lisanna. You must have been suspecting something." Lucy purred seductively in the white hair maiden ear.

Lisanna moaning to Lucy fingers, pushes the blonde onto the ground with her skirt covering Lucy face completely. Lucy knowing what Lisanna wants, takes both her arms and wraps them around Lisanna thighs leaning up to give the Strauss sibling a lick to her womanhood. Lisanna feeling Lucy tongue rubbing her pussy, bring moans from her soft lips making the girl pull her braless top up to knead her breasts.

"Ah~ Lucy yes, yes lick my pussy." Lisanna moaned.

Lucy not letting up on her promise continues to lick her girlfriend womanhood, slipping her tongue into her hole to swirl it around every few minutes. Lucy enjoying hearing Lisanna moans makes the girl grin with mischief wrapping her lips around the little bundle of joy, taking four of her fingers and sticking them in Lisanna hole making the girl moan in a hot mess.

"Damn Lisanna, I didn't know you were this tight. You sucking my fingers inside you."

" Ah~ It feels so good Lucy~ Ah~ Don't stop please."

Lucy forcefully pushing her fingers back and forth inside Lisanna, starts making the blonde legs throb wanting her own release. Lisanna turning her head slightly to see Lucy tightening her legs, brings her girlfriend ambition to please her girlfriend with the same service. Lisanna lifting a little to Lucy distraught see the girl turning her body so both their privates were in each other faces.

"Lucy let me help, while you help me." Lisanna said in a soft tone.

Pulling her girlfriends panties to the side, Lisanna leans down and started licking Lucy womanhood earning a moan from the blonde who returns to her own savoring of Lisanna cunt. Lucy pushing four fingers back inside, begins sucking on Lisanna clit again. Lisanna not being able to control her moans to heavy pleasure, takes two of her fingers and pushes them into Lucy hole, sucking the blonde clit as well. Both moaning to this erotic feeling that their giving one another.

"Mmm~ Lisanna ~Ah~ that feel so good~ nhg~." Lucy moans feeling Lisanna fingers curving inside her.

"Lucy you taste so good ~ ha~ and make cute ah lewd noises." Lisanna replied moaning herself feeling Lucy fingers spread her hole wider.

Both girls moaning and panting from the licking and fingering they were doing could feel their stomach burning wanting the release they so desperately need. Lucy wanting to push Lisanna first started thrusting her fingers faster hiiting the smaller girl g-spot making Lisanna hang her tongue out like a bitch in heat feeling her walls clench super tight to Lucy pleasuring of her hole. Lisanna not wanting to be outdone started sucking vigorously on Lucy clit thrusting her two fingers fast feeling Lucy clench tight but not a tight as she feel herself on Lucy fingers.

"Ah~ Lis I'm gonna come…"

"Me to. Let do it together Lucy."

Forcing a few more thrusts, both mages scream releasing their orgasms on each other faces. Lucy still not dazed out like Lisanna, leaned up to lick and suck vigorously all her lover juices into her mouth. Lisanna panting with her tongue still hanging out, rolled over on her back to calm down from her high. Lucy gathering herself as well, pushs up on her elbows to see Lisanna fast asleep.

"Wow she fell asleep that quick. Man we have to finish this mission, I don't want that girl suffereing anymore from her parents than she already has." Lucy said to herself.

Pulling a blanket out from her bag, and pulling Lisanna shirt down, Lucy pulled the white hair angel into a tight embrace resting her chin on the young Strauss head. Hearing Lisanna soft breathing put Lucy mind at ease, closing her eyes for a minute to rummage through her thoughts.

" _Fuck! This is getting on my nerves. Lisanna you're the one person who makes me so happy. Lis I know I didn't tell you about this mission, but just hearing a place where people like us are accept is something I wish you could come to understand. I want to marry you Lisanna, I want us to leave Fairy Tail and lived in Erotica Les so we can start a family and we can be accepted for who we are, not having to worry about people judging us. I just hope when we arrived, that once I tell you this, that you come to accept why I took this mission."_ Lucy thought opening her eyes to look down at the angel face.

Yawning to herself, the celestial mage still a little unease, finally decide to let sleep consume her waiting for the mission and her choice for her lover to unfold.


End file.
